Zurui yo Magnetic today
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Solo somos amigas... Quisiera ser algo mas para ella... Es tan hermosa cuando sonrie... Me gustaria saber que esta pensando... !Porque no me mira como yo la miro!... !Date cuenta que te amo!... !No lo soporto mas!... !Porque tiene que doler tanto!... Te amo Sora... Te amo Pile...
Era 2 de febrero de 2015, después del concierto: μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~, las 9 chicas del grupo μ's se habían reunido para platicar a medio día en la casa de Mimorin Suzuko mientras tomaban unos aperitivos, hablando de cualquier tontería entre risas y bromas, un ambiente demasiado habitual en ellas desde hace ya 5 años que se conocen, pero en la plática entro el tema de dicho concierto realizado en los 2 días anteriores ya era algo inevitable de no tocar en ese momento, pero lo que no tomarían en cuenta es en lo problemático que podría ser para cierta chica que regularmente se peina de coletas, su nombre Sora Tokui alias "Soramaru" ya que hubo un momento incomodo pero como todo artista profesional debía plantar su mejor cara en el escenario a pesar de que por dentro los nervios se las estuvieran estado comiendo prácticamente. Ya que tuvo que hacer un dueto con una de sus compañeras "Pile", la canción: Zurui yo Magnetic today ya que de cierta manera expresaba como era que sentía respecto a ella, pero lo que no contaba era que su compañera muy en el fondo sentía lo mismo, pero ¿Cómo expresar un sentimiento que era confuso?, ¿Le correspondería la otra?, ¿Sus amigas lo aceptarían?, ese era su mayor problema, su latente indecisión de la una con la otra.

Chicas… ¿Cuál fue para ustedes el mejor momento que experimentaron en los conciertos de hace 2 días? — Decía la líder del grupo mientras comía un poco de helado sentada en un sillón de la sala.

Todas se quedaron pensativas durante un momento…. las 2 "Tsunderes" en perspectiva no sabían que decir en ese momento.

 _[—No podria decir que fue mi dueto con Soramaru… podrían burlarse de mí en vez de entender como me siento… —se decía a si misma pile]_

 _[—Definitivamente fue el momento en que cante con ella… había tanta química entre nosotras… no podía dejar de mirarla… si tan solo fuera algo real…. — Suspiraba internamente sintiendo decepción Soramaru]_

Después de algunos segundos de meditarlo todas comenzaron a hablar una por una, estando nerviosas las seiyuus de Nico y Maki tratando de hacerse las occisas para que no les llovieran preguntas porque sabían perfectamente lo locas que podrían ser las otras 7 solo por molestarles un poco.

Pues… en mi caso... creo que fue cuando cante vestida de novia mientras me acompañaban… en la canción Love wing bell — Decía avergonzada Rippi quien estaba ruborizada sentada a un lado de Shika quien sonrió tomando su mano con calidez.

Te veias hermosa vestida con ese hermoso vestido blanco jejeje Rippi, llevarte tomada de mi brazo fue como ir a un altar a casarnos…. mi angelito — Lo dijo mas desprecoupada posible incrementando el sonrojo en l susodicha.

Si no las conociera diría que son pareja… — dijo sarcásticamente Ucchi quien bebía un poco de jugo con un popote sentada en otro sillón mirándolas con picardía levantando las cejas.

Y no te equivocas Ucchi… lo somos… — Le guiño el ojo Shika sorprendiéndolas a todas.

Todas soltaron un grito sumamente asombrado comenzando a cuestionarlas, de cómo, cuándo o donde sucedió, por qué no habían dicho nada al respecto, pero Rippi no podía hablar de lo avergonzada que estaba escondiendo la cara en el hombro de su novia mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello con calidez, se veían tan tiernas que todas hicieron un tierno puchero riendo amistosamente siguiendo con su plática.

Bueno… en mi caso… supongo que fue en mi dueto… Storm in Lover con Yoshinon jejeje — Se tomaba por detrás de la nuca riendo con algo de nerviosismo.

Oh gracias… Mimorin… yo igual disfrute ese momento… porque la verdad hacemos un buen dueto ¿no lo crees? — Guiñándole el ojo de manera algo coqueta puso nerviosa a mimo que miraba de reojo a Ucchi apretando su botella de jugo en la mano mordiendo el popote, juraría que iba a lanzarle encima a la más bajita.

Si…. supongo que si…. — Volteo a ver a Kussun que estaba apretando los puños y tensándosele las piernas mirando de forma celosa a Yoshinon.

Lo que desconocía era que Kussun estaba enamorada de Nanjou y bueno respecto a Ucchi pues era su novia y pues que su senpai haya dicho eso como hecho eso le había encendido completamente que de un momento a otro se le lanzo encima tomándole las muñecas sentándosele encima asustando a todas que quedaron palidas ante la forma de actuar de la pajarita sentimental pareciendo un ave de rapiña a punto de devorar a su presa, tratando de ahorcarla con sus manos mientras todas intervenían para separarlas.

¡Ucchi! ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ¡¿Qué te hice?! — Dijo envuelta en pánico Yoshinon que trataba de evitar que la otra le asesinara.

Jajajaja, eres toda una inocente no ¡¿Senpai?!... Mimorin es mi chica… así que no le coquetees en mi cara…. ¡¿Estamos claras?! — Mimorin solo se sonrojo actuando literalmente como Umi ya que esa manera de expresarlo era más que vergonzoso.

Pero antes de Ucchi si quiera pudiera ahorcarla Kussun, literalmente "embistió" a la agresora de su novia tirándosele encima para tomarle las muñecas para poner quieta a la urraca salvaje dándole una mirada ciertamente fría y sombría sonando un poco amenazante.

Tócale… un solo pelo a mi loli… y te juro que te mato… te descuartizo y le doy tus restos a chip — Esa mirada asesina de Kussun basto para calmar a la otra que solamente asintió.

Ucchi se fue a los brazos de Mimorin para acurrucarse como si de un bebe estuviéramos hablando, poder por otro lado Nanjou estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas por la actitud tan tachi de su novia que le hizo un tierno puchero mientras le acariciaba su cabeza como lo hacía con su mascota saliéndole humo por las orejas, cuando las aguas se calmaron proseguirían con su plática tranquilamente siendo el lado de Emitsun para hablar sonándose la garganta como si fuera a dar un discurso político ganándose las miradas raras y ceños fruncidos de las otras 8 pero bueno era tan enérgica como Honoka que eso no le importo en lo absoluto poniéndose de pie de su lugar para actuar como si fuera cualquier político o personaje de alto renombre a nivel mundial.

Bueno pues… yo siempre disfruto cada momento con ustedes… porque durante 5 años hemos vivido muchas cosas… alegrías, tristezas, dificultades, pero unidas siempre los hemos superado… unidas como una familia…. ¡Faito dayo! — Su honestidad fue tan transparente que todas sonrieron conmovidas y algunas soltaron unas lágrimas de alegría abrazándose todas como una familia.

Ahora de que ya la mayoría se había expresado venia el momento de la verdad, era el turno de Soramaru para expresarse pero ella no sabía que decir simplemente su cerebro en ese momento estaba completamente en blanco habiendo sufrido un corto circuito pero tenía que decir algo o sino no pararían de joderle la vida hasta que tuviera que hacerlo, estaba segura que ene se momento diría una estupidez que no solo la haría ver mal, sino también a su amor platónico quien estaba atenta a ella, mirándole con eso ojos cafés, con esa dulce sonrisa que era como la de todo un príncipe, esa aura de madurez y sencillez que emanaba Pile era suficiente para hipnotizarla llevándola a otro lugar absorta a lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor, para ella en ese momento solamente existían ella y su amada, nadamas pero de pronto unas manos sobre sus hombros acompañadas de una gran sacudida le obligarían tristemente a salirse de ese lindo sueño para que volviera a la realidad, la triste, vergonzosa realidad.

En… yo… ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta? — Mas despistada no podría ser.

¡Mouh! Soramaru... te dije ¿Cuál fue el mejor momento que experimentaste en el concierto? — Decía Emitsun mientras hacia un puchero algo molesto.

Supongo que fue cuando… — se quedó pensando un momento. _[¡Joder! ¿Qué digo ahora?... bien Soramaru no la cagues…] —_ Cuando cantamos Aishiteru Banzai! versión piano para mí fue un momento hermoso jeje —

Aunque le era completamente difícil poder esconder su vergüenza se mantuvo firme sonriendo lo más creíble posible mirándola de reojo a ella, sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía al ver como esa sonrisa se transformó en un gesto triste y algo melancólico como si esperara que hubiera dicho el dueto que hicieron juntas. Fue como si un mazo le hubiera golpeado el corazón haciéndolo trizas en ese momento, pero ¿Por qué?... era la primera vez que le veía de esa manera a ella, le dolía y no sabía porque… eso era lo peor, al punto de querer cambiar la respuesta, pero ya era tarde si lo hacía posiblemente podría empeorar la situación. Por lo que miro hacia otro lado soltando un suspiro pesado. Ninguna de las demás al parecer noto el ambiente pesado que se cargaban Sora y Pile.

Cuando fue el turno de Pile respondió de una forma tan triste y tan seca que eso se sintió como un puñal no solo en su corazón sino en el amor platónico.

Supongo que no tuve uno en específico… como Emitsun disfruto lo que hago… si es con ustedes chicas — Era verdad, pero a la vez mentira… ya que esa no era la respuesta que diría, pero ya la situación la ameritaba _[Quizás solamente soy una tonta… que ama a alguien que no se da cuenta de las cosas frente a sus ojos]_

Ganas no le faltaban de llorar, de irse corriendo de ahí, de desaparecer… de no verla… de no amarla… pero era algo simplemente imposible, porque su amor por ella, aunque fuera una completa idiota era del más puro y honesto que existía en el mundo. Era su media naranja, su todo, su vida, pero no podía decirlo porque tenía miedo de ser rechazada… de que su amistad terminara si manifestaba los hermosos sentimientos que le producía ella, pero en la vida no todo se puede ¿no?, al final el tiempo pasaba, seguían hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que de un momento a otro Soramaru recibió una llamada en su celular. Se trataba de su compañera en otro proyecto en el cual participaba simultáneamente aparte de Love Live! School Idol Project, Milky Holmes era ese otro proyecto igualmente exitoso, pero no a los niveles de que tenía Love Live, le había llamado Izumi Kitta para decirle que mañana debía presentarse a primera hora junto con Mimorin para ensayos del concierto con el grupo Milky homes, mientras las demás estaban mirándole ella decidió alejarse para tomar la llamada en privado, grave error ya que comenzaría el viboreo entre ellas logrando solamente una cosa, herir más el corazón de Pile.

¡Hey Mimorin! Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores… — Decía Emitsun de manera curiosa mirándole.

¿Rumores?... no entiendo… Emitsun… ¿Cuáles? — la aficionada a la lucha libre miraba a su amiga algo extrañada.

De que Soramaru y Izumi… son… bueno pareja… — Tan solo producir esas palabras hicieron que Pile sudara frio.

 _[Pareja… no… no puede ser…. no….]_

Que yo sepa no… ¿Por qué? — No entendía a que iba tal tema, por lo que no le dio tanta importancia.

Poco a poco las demás se adentraban al nuevo tema.

Las shipean mucho… a ellas 2, ya que en el escenario a veces están muy juntas… ¿Harían linda pareja no creen? — Diría Kussun tranquilamente.

Hmm… yo lo dudo… Soramaru solo es amiga de Izumi—

Ahí su mundo el mundo de Pile se venía abajo, a pesar de que su senpai trato de defenderla el tan solo imaginarla abrazando, sonriendo, besándose… en situaciones intimas entre ellas 2 le ponía demasiado mal, no lo soportaba en lo absoluto que en el momento que Sora volvía con las demás Pile se levantó de su lugar para acercársele, frustrada, celosa, triste… hecha todo un revoltijo de emociones que la estaban llevando a hacer algo completo estúpido y eso era hacer una escena frente a todas, haciendo el ridículo… de paso hacerle pasar vergüenza a la única capaz de hacerle sentir tantas alegrías pero a la vez tristezas como en este momento. Teniéndola enfrente se miraban, pero poco a poco los ojos se le estaban cristalizando su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera desfallecer en cualquier momento hasta que finalmente todos sus celos estallaron en una bomba de tiempo que la onda expansiva arrasaría prácticamente con todo.

¿Qué quería Izumi? — Decía con muchos celos y algo fría.

¿Uh? Pues solo que le avisara a Pile que mañana comenzaran los ensayos de Milky Holmes jejeje— Tonta… no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

¿En serio?. pero si apenas terminamos este… voy a terminar muerta… muy pronto… — Respiraba profundo mimorin mientras su novia la consolaba dándole besitos.

La tensión se acumulaba en Pile que fue directa al grano, sin titubeos y sin medirse en lo absoluto.

¿Es tu novia Izumi… "Sora Tokui"? — Llamarle por su nombre era indicio que algo andaba mal.

¡Ueh! ¿Izumi mi novia? No…. Pile… Que dices… no es verdad… — Tomándola desprevenida, casi se caía al suelo del impacto de ese dardo.

Tu… y ella en el escenario… están muy juntas… ¿es cierto? — Poco a poco bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Eh… si… supongo…. ¿Por qué Pile? —

No necesitaba oír mas, solamente se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de la casa de Mimorin dando un portazo desahogando su llanto amargo corriendo a donde ella no pudiera encontrarla, lejos donde no pudiera escucharla llorar, donde sus gritos desahuciados no pudieran ser notorios dejando más que confundidas a todas. No lo entendía porque tan de repente preguntaba por su compañera en Milky Holmes, sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor ¿Por qué? pero sin más ella salió corriendo tras ella para buscarla mientras tanto Pile estaba en un parque sentada en una banca con sus manos sobre sus rodillas tocando su cabello desahogando su dolor sin importar que las personas la estuvieran viendo, que su maquillaje se corriera, solo necesitaba estar sola para sacar todo eso que sentía pero sabía que no sería suficiente solamente con lágrimas y sollozos. Esa puñalada se clavaria muy profunda en su herido corazón que seria muy difícil sanar en poco tiempo, seria complicada verla ahora de ahora en adelante sin sentir que en su pecho se creó un hueco el cual estaría consumiéndola lentamente matándola, solamente con el tiempo podría curarse esa herida, pero dado su estado tan deprimente lo dudaba rotundamente.

¡Soy una estúpida dios!, ¡¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?!, Esa zorra… me la arrebato…. ¡Me arrebato el corazón y amor de Soramaru! — Lo dijo a los 4 vientos, sin darse cuenta que era vista y escuchada por alguien más.

Soramaru había corrido tan rápido como pudo hasta que podía escuchar cerca los sollozos y lamentos de alguien que no tardo en reconocer, cayéndole como un balde de agua fría al acercársele el oír tal declaración haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, esas palabras habían sido música para sus oídos, pero lamentablemente habría deseado que hubiera sido de otra manera, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia ella para pararse frente a ella mientras ella estaba llorando con los ojos rojos e hinchados para agacharse y darle un abrazo demasiado fuerte pero como era de esperarse, la contraria lo rechazaría sintiéndose peor, como le tuviera lastima.

¡Suéltame!, ¡No quiero verte!, ¡Aléjate de mí Soramaru! ¡Te odio! — decía cosas de manera inconsciente, pero a Sora no le importo, por lo que dijo finalmente lo que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo.

¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Pile yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo te amo! — No podía ocultarlo más, se quebró en sus brazos, diciéndolo lo suficientemente claro para que Pile dejara de forcejear y gritar.

No mientas… por favor… no lo hagas… me hieres… — decía casi en susurros ahogados en lágrimas.

No lo hago… Pile… te amo… siempre lo he hecho… desde el primer día, desde la primera mirada, la primera palabra, la primera sonrisa… fue un flechazo a primera vista, siempre he amado tu forma de ser, tu optimismo, tu entusiasmo, tu esmero por ser siempre la mejor… ese aire de diva que posees… eres maravillosa… ¡Pile eres el amor de mi vida! — Confeso todo lo que estaba llevando guardo durante tantos años que se sentía aliviado de habérselo dicho.

….. —

Poco a poco se separaron del abrazo, Pile no decía nada solamente estaba en shock por lo que sus oídos escucharon, de pronto ese shock se volvió una rotunda felicidad que no espero a que su amada siguiera hablando lanzándosele a los brazos para besarla con tanto amor, desespero que terminaron en el pavimento una sobre la otra, haciendo prácticamente un show lésbico en vía pública, abrazándose, acariciándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo con un amor tan claro como el cielo azul que tuvieron que separar el beso por falta de aire, pero las caricias con sus manos sobre sus caderas y mejillas no cesaban. Aunque sus besos supieran a lágrimas, ninguna dejaba de expresar su felicidad en medio de sonrisas, era un momento tan íntimo, tan romántico que les importo un carajo que fueran presa de la vista de todos poco a poco Pile se acurruco en el pecho de Soramaru para lentamente decirle de manera dulce y amorosa.

¿Es verdad? lo que dices…. Sora — Su llanto se clamo limpiándose las lágrimas en sus ojos.

No miento Pile…. Es más, si no me crees…. — Poco a poco bajo la diestra a su falda metiéndola bajo la misma para tocarle las bragas estimulando sus labios exteriores haciendo círculos con sus dedos tocando su clítoris con las yemas de du dedo índice.

Sora…. uhm…. mi amor… estamos en medio del parque…. nos ven… — Aferrándose a sus hombros suspirando con deseo, mientras su intimidad se mojaba.

Jejeje… entonces vayamos a mi casa… ahora…. —

Lentamente se levantaron, para acomodarse las ropas tomándose de la mano para irse a la cosa de Sora para seguir ahí con lo que estaban haciendo, con unas lindas sonrisas en sus rostros pasando un rato hasta que Pile interrumpió el silencio.

Soramaru… — La llamaba

¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, sora hizo esa pregunta sin esperar más.

Claro…. — Acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de ella caminando pegadas codo a codo, las 2 sonreían de manera gratificante

Al final pudieron confesar sus sentimientos, dejar sus miedos de lado para ser finalmente felices las 2, solo eran Pile y Sora, Sora y Pile, siendo lo único que importaba para ambas… el ahí y ahora mirando hacia un futuro prometedor juntas, un futuro lleno de muchas alegrías, sonrisas, risas, mucho amor, lo mejor: Felicidad.

 **FIN**

 **Nota del autor: Pues porque es el cumpleaños de Maky nyan, mi linda tsundere le prometí como regalo le haría un One Shoot, espero te guste linda = ( ʌ w ʌ ) = y lo disfrutes esto que hice para ti… y bueno de paso para todos aquellos que les gusta esta pareja, a mi igual me gusta jejeje no lo pienso negar ya que son tan Kawaii n.n, bueno ya sin más que decir les dejo este One Shoot, nos vemos mañana con la semana especial de mis historias oscuras:**

 **El exterminio**

 **The Vampire Family BiBi**

 **Rin la Exorcista**

 **El psiquatrico μ's**

 **Vampire Hell**

 **¡Hasta Luego!**


End file.
